1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel organic compounds. More particularly it relates to novel liquid crystal compounds useful as a component of liquid crystal materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal substances have already been broadly used for liquid crystal display elements of the so-called twisted nematic mode utilizing nematic liquid crystals of a twisted liquid crystal arrangement. They have also been used for color display elements employing a liquid crystal of a mixture of liquid crystals containing a suitable dyestuff, utilizing a guest-host effect, and have been used for DSM display elements utilizing a dynamic scattering effect, display elements utilizing a cholesteric phase-nematic phase transition, DAP type display elements utilizing an electrically controlled birefringence effect, etc.
As to liquid crystal materials used for these display elements, no single compound has been found whose various characteristic properties such as liquid crystal temperature range, actuation voltage, response performance, etc. endure practical uses; hence it is the present status that several kinds of liquid crystal compounds are mixed together to obtain those which endure practical uses.